FAQ
FAQ What is the best way to make money? There is no “best way.” Do what job you think you will enjoy the most. We have done our best to balance all job payouts. How to eat and drink? You can buy Food and Drinks from a Market (Green Basket Icon). Go to the menu (Pressing M), open Inventory select the food/drink and Eat/Drink to fill up the hunger & thirst bars. Consuming complete meals fills up both hunger and thirst bars instantly. How to gain strength? You gain strength by completing tasks for a job and either receiving Strength experience and/or vouchers that you can turn in at the Grand Exchange. How do I change jobs? You can change your job at any of the 12 Job Centers, these are orange briefcases on your map. The closest Job Center to City Hall is the Lifeinvader building. Other Job Centers are located at Maze Bank, LSIA, SSIA, Sandy Shores Hospital, Grapeseed, and Paleto Bay Clinic. Are the servers linked between each other? Yes. The Servers share one database so it doesn't matter on which server you play. What are the blue and yellow bars on the bottom left side of the screen? The yellow bar is your hunger, and the blue bar is your thirst. If you get too hungry or thirsty, your character will fall unconscious. Buy food and drink from markets to stay alive! What do the bars next to the minimap mean? Here’s a handy image showcasing most of the common elements you will see. Some of the bars may only show up when you’re in a vehicle, some only when you’re the driver, and some only when in specific vehicles. When using a trailer, a third damage bar will appear on the right. This bar indicates the trailers damage. When in an aircraft, an altitude meter will appear in the bottom left corner of the map, this will tell you your current altitude in feet. What is that for a white circle on the Map? That white circle is an XP-Booster. There is a Medi-kit or little Box hidden in that Area. They are Mostly in, below or on Houses. They will give you a 15% XP Boost on every Activity for 2 hours. How can I Put items in the Trailer Inventory? There are Multiple Ways to do that. Firstly the Access from the M Menu: M→Vehicle Options→Access Trunk→Put (Quantity) Then we also have a radial Menu on the Key B When you Press and hold the Key there is Radial Menu just click now on "Open Trailer" and it will open for you. Are there weapons on this server? The only weapons on the server can be obtained through jobs that use them, such as police or hunters, but you aren’t able to target other players, only AI. Weapons can also be obtained from special easter egg locations. Are there any menus on this server? The only menus we have are the M menu, the player list (hold X) and the 8 menu. You can use the M menu to despawn your vehicle, call emergency services, access your inventory, and more. The 8 menu is only available in a vehicle. It gives you options for your Engine(on/off), Doors (open/close), Speed limiter, Vehicle mods (Liveries/Modifications) and Windows (open/close). No clientside menus are allowed on the server. How do I repair a vehicle that has too much damage? You need to call a mechanic. Use the phone from your M menu to call services and phone a mechanic. You can also repair your vehicle at a repair shop if it is still operational, marked by black tools on your map. How do I respawn my vehicle? If you have purchased a vehicle, you can spawn it at a garage. Look for the blue house looking icons. If you just purchased a vehicle and its not in your garage you need to select “Close/Refresh”. You may need to do this a few times. It’s been a whole day and I am still only at tier 1. Is there a faster way to progress? The point is for you to work hard to level up in the tier system. It will take a while, but it is definitely achievable and fulfilling if you put in the time. We have a community of very happy players that started poor on day one and are now billionaires! How do I use ATC? How do I find what runways to call? To use ATC, press TAB. As for the runways, by the rule of thumb, the shortest runway will be JET, and the bigger one will be MAIN. There are only 2 airports (that are typically used) that have more than those two. There are SIDE runways at LSIA, SANDY, and Pacific Ocean (PO). Side runways are almost always right next to the main runways. What do vouchers do? You can receive vouchers from many places, such as completing jobs, from special packages, purchasing them from the marketplace or trading with players. You can turn these vouchers in at the Grand Exchange for experience and, in some cases, money. What are “special packages”? (Treasure Chests) Special packages are loot crates that “fall” from the sky. They can contain a plethora of items including but not limited to gift cards, food, vouchers, and vehicle cards. They drop occasionally in bunches or when you gain a level one will drop nearby. They are yellow treasure chests on the map. How to get Treasure Chest keys? You can get Treasure Chest keys from picking up chests or break down High- or Medium grade chests High grade gives you 2 keys and Medium grade gives you 1. Where is the Casino? You can find the Casino in the LiveInvader Building on the second floor. Why do I keep hearing a beeping when I drive vehicles? Your seatbelt is not fastened! Stop your vehicle for 5 seconds and your seatbelt will be fastened, alternatively, you can make your seatbelt always be instantly fastened by toggling permanent seatbelt in the Player Options section of the M menu. How do I refuel a vehicle? To refuel you now can drive up to a gas pump and it will give you the option to refuel your vehicle. For diesel-fueled vehicles you must refuel them at a fuel station with diesel pumps. You can buy a jerry can at any market at a gas station, they will be marked as “Market (Gas Station)”. If you walk up to a gas pump you can also fuel up your purchased jerry can to fuel up your vehicle anywhere! Can I land a helicopter anywhere? You can land a helicopter anywhere as long as it does not block other players. For example, you can land your helicopter on the road but don’t leave it there like a numpty. How do I use vehicle sirens? Vehicle sirens can be turned on/off by first enabling the lights with E''' and '''then pressing R''' (Or the cinematic camera button) Vehicle sirens will not stay on when you exit the vehicle. Can I sell my Vehicle to Other Players? '''No you cant sell vehicles to other players. But you can sell them at a [[Garage|'Garage']] you will get 15% of the price back you paid for it. How do I change my appearance/clothes? You can change your character appearance/clothes by going to a clothing store, marked on the map by a green t-shirt . Use your arrow keys to customize your clothes. Right and left changes the current selected area and ENTER will change the colour/style of that area. Is there a way to save my Outfit?? Yes there is a way. You can save your outfit in an House if you Own one. Houses are Placed around the map. How do I make complete meals? In the kitchen of your House, you can craft Complete Meals with components, obtained by breaking down other food items. The exact components needed will be shown. Complete Meals fully saturate your hunger and thirst. You can also find Complete Meals in treasure chests. Procopio (PIA) Airport is not loading in for me! No need to fear citizen! To load PIA airport you need to press ESC (or whatever key opens your GTA V map) Navigate to Settings>Advanced Graphics>High Detail Streaming While Flying and turn it on. Why do I got a Speeding Ticket? Well the most obvious reason was you were driving to fast. The Speed Cameras are set to 105 km/h (65 mph) so if you go 104 km/h (65 mph) you dont trigger them. How do I join a Faction? There are multiple ways to join a Faction. First of all you need to open the Faction menu with "/faction". Then you can join an Public Faction or get an Invite from an Faction Owner. The Easiest way here is joining a Public Faction. Navigating the M menu When you first join, the M menu can be a bit confusing. Here is a guide on how each section of the menu works and how to use it. 1. M→Vehicle Options: If you have purchased a vehicle (and not stolen it off the street) from the car or aircraft dealer, you can access the trunk amongst other things. Accessing the trunk is one of the most common things you will do in this menu, and this is mostly used for trucking and cargo piloting. To load cargo into your trunk from your inventory, use the following command: * M→Vehicle Options→Access Trunk→Put (Quantity) Something important to know is that when you are selling goods at a buyer point, the goods will be sold from your player’s inventory, NOT the trunk. You need to transfer your cargo in the trunk to your inventory. To do this, use the following: * M→Vehicle Options→Access Trunk→Take (Quantity) *:You can also “'Put All'” which will put all items with weight into your trunk. “'Put Everything'” which will put every item in your inventory into the trunk. “'Repeat Take'” which will take exactly what you took on your last take. * M→Vehicle Options→Auto Park (Delete) will despawn your vehicle. You can respawn it again at a garage, which are the blue house icons. * M→Vehicle Options→Detach cargobob is used if you have attached a vehicle or trailer with the cargobob and want to release it. * M→Vehicle Options→Detach Tow Truck is never used. Don’t use this. Es brok3n D: this is so sad, Alexa, play despacito! * M→Vehicle Options→Trailer is never used. Don’t use this. Es brok3n D: this is so sad, Hey Google, buy Shrek 2! * M→Vehicle Options→Engine on/off is pretty straightforward. * M→Vehicle Options→Lock/unlock vehicle is pretty straightforward. Beware that locking your vehicle also locks you out so if you somehow loose ownership of your vehicle by being too far away you will not be able to get back in! 2. M→Identity this shows you your User ID and your Property name and number. The number after your property name is important as this is the house number other players need to use to request access to your home. 3. M→Inventory is where your items are stored when you obtain cargo or consumables such as food, pills, and repair kits. 4. M→Manage Company this is irrelevant unless you are a management rank or higher in a company. 5. M→Phone/Services is important. If you die or if your vehicle becomes too damaged to continue, you will use your phone to contact a paramedic or a mechanic to come and help you. When you make a call, you only need to call them ONE time. If you call more than once, they have the right to consider your calls spam and not come help you at all. An example call to a paramedic is as follows: M→Phone/Services→EMS/Paramedic. EMS or Mechanics are NOT required to help you and can deny service at any time. 6. M→Player List allows you to customize different things about how your name and title are displayed on the player list. * Open/Close this opens and closes your player list, alternatively you can hold X. * Titles/Achievements allows you to apply different titles beside your name to show the accomplishments you’ve made :D. * Reset Changes will reset any changes you have made to your title or icon in the player list. 7. M→Player Options Is used for many important tasks. * Change to Leisure Pilot this instantly changes your job to leisure pilot, required to fly leisure aircraft. Note that you cannot change back to your job before and will have to use a job card or go to a job centre. * Driver Menu this enables the driver menu once you reach player level 10. Press 6 once you’ve enabled it to spawn a driver and give it different commands * Emotes this allows you to choose from a large amount of emotes your player can perform. * Give Money this allows you to give the closest player to you money. Note there is a 5% tax on all given money that YOU pay. If you don’t want to be charged this tax take out a gift card from a bank machine. * Interface Options this allows you to adjust a few interface things like your flight instruments or minimap, mostly useless to players. * Navigational Assistant this menu is extremely useful. You can select different categories and it will give you lists of important locations. Once you select one it will draw you a route on your map to the location. * Pet Menu similar to the Driver Menu this enables the Pet Menu which you can use to spawn a pet and give it commands. Once enabled press 9 to open the menu. You need to be player level 5 to use. * Activate Rebreather this activates a purchases rebreather. You can purchase a rebreather at a shop at the Del Perro Beach. * Toggle Mobile Radio allows you to listen to the in-game radio while not in a vehicle. * Toggle Permanent Seatbelt allows you to make it so your seatbelt is always fastened when you enter a vehicle so no more annoying beeping! 8. M→Reopen Name of shop or converter This only shows up when you have selected an option during a buy/sell menu, instead of backing out, you can select this option to re-open the menu. 9. M→Skills is where you can see your server stats. If you accidentally close out of the M menu and the skills screen stays up, just select M→Skills again and it will go away. 10. M→Staff Panel is where you can submit bug reports, suggestions for server improvements, and admin tickets. NOTE: If you submit an admin ticket, be specific about what you need us for. If you leave a ticket blank, we will NOT come to help you. If you submit a player report staff will be notified online and offline so don’t abuse this. Also, do not submit false reports, all reports are taken seriously. 11. M→Stop job is the command you use if you are in the middle of a mission/job and you would like to cancel it. This is most commonly used for police missions, piloting routes, and any AI missions that your job has given you. 12. M→zDelete if you are driving a vehicle spawned with a vehicle card use this option to delete it (you can only see this option if you are in a voucher car) Cruise Control The Cruise Control system is used to lock the speed of a vehicle without holding the accelerator. The Cruise Control will not work in Planes, Helicopters or with the Job Street Racer. Scrapped/removed features ELS the ELS ('E'mergency 'L'ight 'S'ystem) was removed due to a multitude of reasons. * It required client mods to look passable * It caused a lot of sound issues * It conflicted with a lot of other scripts Faction FAQ Can I move my Faction HQ? No. Can I remove or move perks? You can remove perks. To move perks, you need to remove the perk, then re-purchase it. Do I get my money back if I leave the faction as a president? No. I accidentally bought a perk, can I refund it? No. Can I put money directly into the faction balance? No, money is only added from profits. Can I rename my faction? Currently, no. Can I change my faction tag? No. My faction was terminated because I chose an inappropriate name, can I get a refund? No, you idiot. I accidentally left my faction, how do I re-join? You must be re-invited by a faction manager. If the faction is public you can also rejoin through the /faction menu __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Tutorials Category:Browse Category:FAQ